


Hot Air Balloon

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, Cute, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: When Buck mentions how romantic the hot air balloon ride is, it leaves Eddie wondering if he should surprise Buck with a ride.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Hot Air Balloon

Eddie remembered what Buck said that day about the hot air balloon looking romantic. He wasn’t sure why he thought about that, but he knew one thing for sure - the hot air balloon was bringing some kind of memory up for Buck. Eddie wasn’t sure what was going on with him lately, but he had a feeling he knew how to make it better. 

Later that day Eddie had went in search of the man that helped them get the little girl down. He had been very informative which led to the girl pulling the right rope. Finally, Eddie found the man a little after five that day. He arranged to have a special ride with Buck that weekend. He even called Pepa to see if she could take Chris. 

When Buck rolled in the next day Eddie was excited to tell him the news, until he heard Chim talking to Hen. It seemed that Buck tried to surprise Abby with a hot air balloon ride and things didn’t work out. That was why he had made the comment that day. Eddie sighed. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Buck about the weekend or if he should just forget the whole thing. 

Within the next few minutes the bell rang and they were off to a fire. Once they took care of the fire, Buck realized that Eddie was unusually quiet. He sat next to him on the way back to the station. Eddie sighed, laying his head on Buck’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and he still wasn’t sure what he was going to do about the weekend. He finally decided that he would tell Buck but ultimately leave it up to him if he wanted to go or not.

When they got back to the station Buck nudged him and sighed. He was comfortable and didn’t want to move. The rest of the team went up to the kitchen, but Buck went outside motioning for Eddie to follow. Buck knew him so well.

“What’s up?” Buck said.

“I had a surprise, but it might not be so great.”

Buck grinned excitedly, “Any surprise from you would be amazing.”

“You think so?”

“Of course.”

Eddie smiled, “Alright, let’s leave it a surprise.”

Eddie pulled out a paper and wrote an address down. He handed it to Buck and patted him on the back.

“Meet me there on Saturday at 12.”

Buck was really excited to hang out with Eddie. He knew whatever he planned would be amazing. Saturday came quickly and Buck did what Eddie said. When he got to the place he saw a giant hot air balloon. Buck sighed, he knew that he would have a good time with Eddie but he was feeling a little restless.

Eddie was waiting for him by the balloon. He was smiling when he waved Buck over. Eddie gave him a quick hug and then gestured him towards their ride.

“What’s this?” Buck asked.

“I was thinking about what you said about it being romantic. I figured we could both use a little romance.” Eddie laughed but then got serious, “Look, I know I’m not the most romantic. But you mean a lot to me and I figured I’d show you just how much.”

“Eddie…”

“Just get in the balloon, Buckley.”

Buck laughed before hopping in, of course he had to show off a little for Eddie. Of course, Eddie wasn’t complaining. Buck had been right. It was really romantic. Once they were pretty high up Eddie turned towards Buck and smiled.

“I love you.” Buck said breaking the silence, “I’m glad we got to do this.”

“No regrets?”

“Of course not.” Buck grinned, kissing him.

“Good.” Eddie laughed before deepening the kiss.


End file.
